


Unspeakables

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti Ron, Completed, F/M, but no ron bashing, redemption!draco, references to past abuse, soft!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Hermione is working as an unspeakable to figure out how to restore her parents memories. She finds an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy to help her decide what to do.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

The training might have broken her, if Hermione wasn’t so determined on the outcome. The background check hadn’t been a problem at all, Hermione was a war hero and had returned to Hogwarts to finish out her schooling and sit for NEWTs testing which also worked in her favor. 

_ “Why do you want to work for the Department of Mysteries?” _

The question seemed simple enough, but at the time Hermione could only think of one answer.  _ My parents. _

Monica and Wendell Wilkins, a pair that not many knew about. Hermione had kept the information close to her chest during the war, doing her best to keep the information hidden in a box within her mind. She hadn’t and still didn’t know where in Australia they lived, something she’d been tracking for months, and knew that as an Unspeakable she would be able to find them and put them right.

But, she didn’t answer that way. Instead, she told the interviewers about how the war had given her a different perspective on things and she wanted to research it more. She’d always been known for her clear head and logical thinking so her love of learning would only help the department.

There had been no argument against her.

Looking at her palm, Hermione traced the lines of the oath she took almost a year ago. It had been difficult, she’d all but lost contact with her friends for a bit, but it was worth it. Now, she at least got to see Harry for lunch once a week and talk to him about his auror work, he would politely ask how her work was going and she would reply it was fine. He would read between the lines from her face and tone on whether or not he should be supportive, knowing that she wasn’t allowed to talk about what she was doing.

Hermione dedicated most of her time to the research, she’d been granted level 5 clearance easily and had used it to her advantage in the archives. Since unspeakables were able to do whatever they needed to get the job done, she freely sat at her desk all day pouring over old books and parchments without anyone asking her to do anything differently.

The brains had been a bit of a shock though, the Thought Chamber was one they had traipsed through during the war, Ron had scars from one of the brains for months. Luckily, her trip to the Department of Mysteries hadn’t been held against her. Even though two of the rooms were effectively destroyed.

“Sir,” she found the head of the department, Liam Johnson, in the corridor. “I was hoping to run something by you.”

“What is it, Granger?”

Mr. Johnson mostly did paperwork and fought for the autonomy of their department, with it being filled with state secrets and all. “I was hoping I could get someone to experiment on for this charm, I’ve been trying to perfect it based on a specific need but I can’t test it on myself.”

“Alright, send in your request form and I’ll have it processed.”

She had barely turned around before another person stepped into view. “Merlin’s be-don’t  _ do  _ that Malfoy!” 

“Sorry Granger, couldn’t resist.” The blond had joined the Department of Mysteries shortly before she did, although his interview and training had taken longer, and had taken to trying to startle her at every turn. “What are you working on that you need a  _ volunteer _ ?”

He said the word with an odd sort of glee, she knew the people they experimented on were not strictly speaking volunteers, but if it meant the work could be done then she wasn’t going to complain about using the worst kind of people from Azkaban. “You aren’t even working in the Brain Room, why would you be interested?”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong. And oh, how I do love telling you that you’re wrong Granger.” He smirked. “I was focused solely on Time but I’m going between Time and Thought now, so we can actually talk about your work.”

The oath prevented them from talking outside of the department on the nature of their work, other unspeakables had been found hundreds of miles away for letting slip about something and Hermione was not going to be one of those people. But, within the department they were able to discuss freely with the idea that someone else could help with a problem, as long as both parties agreed to it. Malfoy had asked for Hermione’s help more than once when it came to time turners after figuring out that she’d used one in third year.

“Fine,” she sighed, handing over the file. “Maybe you can help me with this. You’re rather good at occlumency from what I remember so memories shouldn’t be a mystery to you.”

They stood together in silence while Malfoy read over the file. “Mind if I take this to look into it a little more?” Hermione’s eyebrows rose. “Promise I’ll have it back before the end of the day, just want to read it thoroughly before I agree to help.”

When Malfoy had joined the department he sought out Hermione in the archives as soon as he could, asking if they could talk and apologizing for everything he’d done. He knew that an apology wasn’t enough, but it was a start and he promised to do everything he could to not ruin the second chance she’d helped him get. They’d spent the better part of the year in polite discussion, working together, and Malfoy had made a game out of startling her.

Now, Hermione could say they were almost friends, although they’d never seen each other outside of the ministry. “Thanks,” she offered flipping some hair off her shoulder. “Let me know what you think.”

* * *

Harry watched Hermione pick at her food a few hours later. “So, have you heard from Ron yet?”

The topic was sensitive but Harry knew that he could be blunt with her. “No, not since he...left.”

Making it a point to not apologize for his friend, Harry offered a smile. “How are you with the breakup?”

“Breakup?” Malfoy dropped into the seat next to Hermione. “Who’s been dumped?”

Harry tried to get the blond to stop talking, shaking his head vigorously, but Hermione just let out a rye laugh. “Me, I suppose.”

“Shit, sorry Granger I-”

“Didn’t know?” Malfoy shook his head. “I wasn’t exactly advertising it.”

Harry’s eyes moved from each of them in turn. “It’s been almost six months now, hasn’t it?”

“Just about.” Hermione glared.

Malfoy frowned. “Alright, well, I’ll leave you both to it. I have some ideas, Granger, if you want to talk about them later.”

“We can meet at three if you’re available?” With a nod, Malfoy got up and left. When he was out of earshot Hermione turned back towards her best friend. “That wife of yours is a terrible influence.”

“Dunno what you mean.” Despite herself, Hermione smiled. “Anyway, I’ve got to be off. We have a briefing in half an hour and I need to get my notes prepared.”

Harry hated paperwork of every kind, a sort of sweet justice to Hermione for having done all the work through school for him. “Good luck, we’ll have dinner sometime soon?”

Kissing her cheek, Harry left Hermione with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Three o’clock came almost too quickly for Hermione. The idea of sharing, with Draco Malfoy no less, the reason for her experiment was nerve wracking. 

_ Yes, I did alter my parents memories to hide them from you and your lot. Mind helping me fix it? _

Pressing the heel of her hands into her eyes, Hermione tried to keep those kinds of unhelpful thoughts out of her head. 

“Talking to yourself again?” Hermione gasped as she jumped. “That will never get old, by the way.”

“Trying to scare me into an early grave? It might get old when I die of a heart attack.”

“How were you able to keep your cool for an entire year on the run?” The question was genuine, no trace of malice in it at all to her surprise. “Or is this a result of it?”

Malfoy pulled a chair up on the other side of her desk and Hermione shrugged. “A result. Now, what ideas did you have?”

“Well, you want to try this on someone then you’ll need to replicate it as much as you can. So, we should try to find out how to make that happen.” He sighed. “For me to help with that, I’ll need to know more about what you’re trying to accomplish here.”

There were still a few others in the department that could easily listen to them. “It’s a false memory charm, different from obliviate, used to take away certain aspects of a person's memories and insert new ideas. I...it was used without full understanding on whether or not it’s reversible and if so how it would affect the person.”

“Granger,”

“I, uhm…” her eyes swept the room quickly as she lowered her voice. “I’d rather not go into more detail here. I appreciate you helping me but-”

Malfoy raised a single finger from his hand on her desk, a subtle indication for her to stop. “I have some books that might be useful, if you’re willing to come back to the manor, you’re welcome to use the library.”

The messages beneath his words were not lost on her, they could talk about it at a different location under the guise of research (she was certain he had books that could possibly help,) but also the opportunity to say no to returning to his family’s home. Hermione nodded. “That could be arranged.”

“I can set up a floo connection directly to the library, you wouldn’t need to go anywhere else.” Another nod from her. “Seven tonight, then?”

“Thank you.”

He left without another word, and Hermione knew it was for her benefit.

* * *

As Hermione walked through the atrium to floo home a familiar smiling face stopped in front of her. “Oh, Cormac, how are you?”

“Granger, you look dashing as always.” While he’d been conventionally attractive in school, Cormac had grown into his looks more, it wasn’t a stretch to say that he was more handsome than she’d thought he would be. “I’m doing well, just started in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

“That’s wonderful.” Hermione pulled her robes closed tighter to keep him from leering. “Congratulations.”

He shrugged with false confidence. “I was hoping to run into you, actually. I was thinking maybe we could get lunch together sometime, catch up and all that.”

“Oh, erm, that sounds lovely Cormac, unfortunately-”

“Unfortunately, she’s working on a very important project at the moment and can’t get away from her partner.” Harry had appeared out of nowhere, hands shoved in his robe pockets to seem more at ease. But Hermione saw the crease between his eyebrows. “Speaking of which, I need to talk to you.”

He waved with disappointment as Harry steered her back into the ministry. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Just a bit of idle curiosity.” Harry opened an empty conference room. “Since when are you and Malfoy so close?”

“We’re working together Harry.” She said as if it was obvious, which it was. “You know I can’t tell you what, but know that we’re working together on something important and he’s offered to help in many ways.”

Harry nodded, his face still distorted with a bit of worry. “You trust him with this?”

Hermione nodded, that was all Harry needed to know.

* * *

At 6:45 Hermione sat on her couch staring at the fireplace wondering what would happen when she walked through the floo. Was it even a good idea to go back there? Malfoy had said they didn’t even have to leave the library, and oddly enough she believed him, trusted him. 

She couldn’t hold herself back from finding and setting her parent’s minds back because of this, they deserved better than that. And she was a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake! The last time she’d been to the manor she’d made it out with a good bit of trauma, but alive. If she could make it out of there alive the first time then she could do it now.

“Bellatrix is dead,” she murmured, her left hand flexing in and out of a fist. “She’s not going to be there. She can’t hurt me anymore.”

Crookshanks meowed from the corner of the couch where he was perched, watching his owner pace a few steps back and forth. His meow calmed Hermione, as if he was telling her that it would be fine, that he would be here when she returned to curl up on her lap. 

Not saying anything else, Hermione grabbed the floo powder and called for the manor’s library before rushing through.

Someone yelped as Hermione came through and tripped causing both of them to stumble. “Granger?” Her forehead was pushed into his chest as she tried to even out her breathing. “Let’s get you comfortable, I have tea.” She didn’t look up, couldn’t handle seeing the look on his face as Malfoy gently guided his guest to a couch. “How do you take it?”

“Black, two sugars please.”

She looked around the room to find items she could remember, then closed her eyes and listened to the noises in the room, a trick the healers had taught her to help ground herself. The fire was crackling in the hearth and Malfoy was stirring gently in the fine china teacups he’d brought out, other than that there was nothing. 

When Hermione opened her eyes the cup and saucer was being held for her to take and she finally braved a look at Malfoy. Instead of the pity or disgust she imagined his eyebrows were knit together in what she could assume was worry. 

Together they sipped quietly not breaking the silence that was becoming comfortable. Hemione had started to relax after no one came bursting through the doors to drag her to the dungeons, when Malfoy noticed he took a breath. 

“You know, it took years for me to come back to this fucking place.” The confession brought her back to the moment and Hermione studied his features. “Even now, there are plenty of rooms I’ve warded off, but the library...the library has always been a safe place here.” Above the mantle a grand portrait hung, young Draco sitting with his mother who looked to be teaching him to read. “This is one of the only rooms my father never touched, if he was in a particularly bad mood I would come here and feel safe. Besides me, the only other person who ever came here was my mother.”

Malfoy barely spoke about his parents, and if he did it was as guarded and short as he could make it. “She loved books?”

“Almost as much as you.” He smiled at the memory. “She didn’t work, didn’t have to, so when she wasn’t being social with other pureblood wives she was here reading or writing. This was her space first.”

Narcissa was the reason they’d won the war, the reason Draco had gotten a fair trial. For the faults of his family, Narcissa Malfoy was the good that Draco wanted to emulate. He hadn’t known until his trial about what his mother had done, something that had gotten her killed in the end, she had kept it so close to her chest that not even her own son knew what she was willing to do for him.

“My parents, the summer before what would have been seventh year, I altered their memories.” If she’d been looking, Hermione would have seen the spark of realization on his face. Instead she focused on not letting her hand shake too badly. “I made them believe they were different people, that they’d never had a daughter, and that they wanted to move to Australia.”

Her research began to make more sense. When he looked over the notes originally it had just been another thing Hermione Granger had jumped into with her entire being, but Draco understood why that was now. “So they were safe.”

Hermione nodded, a few tears brimming in her eyes. “I didn’t even tell Harry or Ron, I didn’t want them to know in case something happened.”

“So you want to bring them back, and that’s why you joined the Department of Mysteries?”

They were quiet again for a beat before Malfoy stood and strode to the opposite end of the room with purpose. Hermione barely had time to turn in her seat before several books levitated to the table in front of her. 

“I don’t know much about altering memories, obliviating them I understand completely though so I’m hoping this will be something easy to learn about.” He sent over parchment and quills to take notes and the two of them jumped into the research.

In school, both of them had often fought for top marks in classes. Draco was just as intelligent as Hermione, but it wasn’t something he let on like she did. However, doing research together meant that they were able to discuss any potential problems or thoughts together quickly making it seem easy.

It helped keep her mind off of where she was.

“It’s late,” Hermione said, stretching out her back, an almost empty pot of tea sat on the table between them. Somehow she’d ended up lying on her side on the couch reading through the passages of the books she could reach. “I should be going.”

“If you want to take any of these, you’re welcome to.” Malfoy tidied up his notes into a pile and placed them on his desk. “And the floo is open to you if you want to come back for any more.”

If someone had said, even two months ago, that Draco Malfoy was giving Hermione an open invitation to his home then she would have laughed. But she was thanking him and picking up the two books she’d found most helpful with her notes. 

“See you tomorrow.” He nodded a goodbye and watched the green fire disappear with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went on and Hermione pooled over the books Malfoy had loaned her, he even brought one or two more saying that he’d marked a few pages that might be helpful.

Malfoy started sitting with her at lunch, reading just as she did, and not bothering the peace that they had for their break. Hermione was feeling more and more comfortable with him than she ever imagined she could. When she needed more books they arranged to meet at night, only a handful of times since the first visit.

It wasn’t uncommon for Hermione to only get a few hours of sleep, usually she did some light reading but as her thoughts startled her awake one night as she started reading through notes again.

“Damn,” the books had piled up on her coffee table but the one she needed was still at the manor. “He did say I could pop over whenever I needed.” The idea jumped around in her mind for a moment before Hermione squared her shoulders. The invitation had been given, she wasn’t going to stay there anyway, just get the book and go right back through the fire. There would be no chance for her to get anxious being there.

But of course, her plans never went the way they should have.

“Granger?” Grey eyes raked along her body, she’d thought he would be somewhere else, or at least asleep, so she hadn’t thought to put anything on over her shorts and tank top. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes were back on hers, a slight pink tinging his cheeks. “Nothing!” Blond eyebrows were still raised in shock as Malfoy motioned for her to explain. “I just...needed a book. Didn’t know you’d still be here.”

“Alright.” She walked across the room, thankful for the carpet so her feet didn’t get too cold. “Would you like a drink?”

“A little late for tea, don’t you think?”

The sound of ice clinking around a glass made her smile. “Who said it was tea?”

“Fair point.” She hugged the book to her chest.

“Here.” The jacket he’d been wearing was warm and smelled just like his cologne, Hermione breathed in as he draped it over her shoulders. “Can’t have you catching your death from the cold.”

_ Catching your death. _

Neither of them reacted, she couldn’t even be sure he realized what he had said, it was just an expression anyway. She was safe with him.

_ Safe, with Draco Malfoy. _

Laughter bubbled up through her chest and he handed her a glass. “What’s got you excited?”

“Just, if you’d told me a month ago that I’d be here in your library wearing my pajamas and your coat having a drink...I think I would have checked you for curses.” Grey eyes sparkled in the firelight. “I really do appreciate all your help with this.”

Malfoy just shrugged sitting in the same chair he’d been in the last time she was here. “A lot has changed.” A house elf popped into the room obviously shocked by their presence. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I said a lot, not everything.”

“Gilly is sorry Mister and Miss, Gilly had no idea you were here!”

Malfoy gave the elf a small smile. “It’s alright Gilly, Miss Granger and I were just chatting.”

Hermione waved to the elf who bowed back. “Will Master and Miss require anything before Gilly goes to bed?”

“We’re fine. Good night.” The elf disappeared again and Malfoy turned towards Hermione expecting a verbal lashing. “Before you start, I’ll have you know that she gets paid a fair wage, has proper clothes, a nice room to retire to, and I never raise a hand or my voice to her.”

It was obvious that the trauma of his childhood had changed how he treated those in his employment. “I know, I saw the dress.”

“Well you can’t blame me for defending myself, with how intense you were in school with that elf program you went on about.” It was a practiced way of saying things for him, where he would wave it off as if it was annoying him to even think of, but Hermione saw the glint in his eye. “I was surprised when you didn’t go into Magical Law honestly, I thought for sure you would jump into getting everyone rights.”

“Which they deserve,” he agreed with a slow nod. “But finding my parents was more important. Besides, having the opportunity to be in the ministry’s archives was something I just couldn’t pass up.”

Memories of all the nights she spent holed up in the library until Madam Pince kicked her out flashed through her mind. Malfoy watched the small smile form on her lips, taking a drink so she wouldn’t notice. “Can I ask, what had you awake in the middle of the night that you needed to come get a book?”

“Oh,” she sipped from the glass. “I just couldn’t turn my brain off. I fell asleep reading and I guess the thoughts carried over.” Malfoy refilled both their glasses. “What about you?”

“I very rarely sleep anymore, Granger.” The similarities were not lost on her. “After... _ after _ , I had a hard time being alone. I’d always at least had my mother, but she had died and my father was in Azkaban. So, I rented out a flat in London, I’m still alone there but it isn’t as big as this place. Doesn’t have any of the memories.”

“You could make new memories here, you know.”

The words settled in his brain and Malfoy took a drink to try and refocus. “I intend to try. Any ideas on how to do that?”

Hermione thought about it for a moment. “Redecorating always helps a bit, you could start with one room and work around the manor. You could throw parties, they don’t even have to be for anything.”

“Parties?” 

“Yeah. Halloween is coming up, you could start there, and then possibly Christmas or New Years.”

Malfoy smiled lazily. “Halloween is not ‘coming up’ Granger, it’s only the end of August.”

“Just let me dream.” Leaning into the couch Hermione could feel the alcohol warming her veins and pulling her eyelids shut. “Speaking of dreams, I should go.” The clock ticking on the wall showed it was almost three in the morning. “Thanks for the drinks.”

“Good night, Granger.”


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed, Hermione and Draco continued to work on her project (between Draco’s obligation in the Time Room) and had found a way to retrieve isolated memories that had been altered.

“You have a notebook?” The small book had a pencil of all things stuck to the side with a charm. Malfoy nodded. “For this?” 

When she motioned to their work, Malfoy held back a smirk. “Not all of us can remember every little thing we read.”

“I’m just shocked that you dedicated an entire notebook to this.” 

“Well, I plan on writing down how the experiment goes and what the outcome of the entire thing is. It might prove to be useful, right?”

Something pulled in her chest and Hermione felt a wave of affection for him, after everything Draco was turning out to be a good friend. “Right, well Liam read over the proposal and said he’s reaching out to get someone for the testing.”

His lips tightened into a straight line.”Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” No one else was around Draco found and he leaned in towards Hermione a bit more. “I was thinking, it makes sense to test this on the same kind of familial bond, don’t you agree?”

“That would be ideal, yes.” Draco was looking for his words but before he could go on Hermione shook her head. “No, absolutely not. We can find another way.”

“You don’t even know what-”

“We are not using your father for this.” Her eyes were hard but she didn’t falter, the stormy grey had dulled. “We can find another way.”

But Draco ran a hand down his face. “There is no other way. I know his memories, I can find specific ones to alter and then we will know for certain if they’re back to normal. You said it was ideal for a child-parent relationship for this, and you have the opportunity so take it.”

He was pleading, silently searching her very soul for an ounce of understanding. “I don’t want you to do this and have it end badly.”

“Granger, I can tell you that if Lucius forgets his memories of me, I will not be heartbroken.” She would have believed him if not for the pain so evident in his voice. “It’s the best way, and if we’re going to use this on your parents then it’s the  _ only _ way.”

“Can we even request a specific person? I mean...this job isn’t supposed to be personal.”

Malfoy shrugged. “I’m his next of kin, I can make that argument and the one about knowing his memories. It’s not like this is going to be any worse than where he’s at right now.”

After the war, Hermione was sure Lucius would have been kissed by the dementors, but it seemed more important to get all the information from him that they could and it had proven to take some time to get most of the important bits out. They were nearing the end of it though, and Hermione knew that once they experimented on him that Lucius would certainly be kissed.

“Alright, but if it gets to be too much you promise me that you’ll walk away.”

“I promise.” Malfoy nodded before standing, reaching into his robes pocket and pulling out another small notebook. “Oh, take a look through this, won’t you? Maybe you’ll have more ideas than I did.”

* * *

Hermione pulled out the notebook Malfoy had handed over to her. It was still odd to know that he devoted notebooks to a single idea, but in a way it was also exactly what she expected. 

His neat handwriting at the top of the page made her smile wistfully.

_ Manor Memories Project _

Plenty of ideas had already been listed, simple ones they’d already discussed and grander ideas that Malfoy would have had a better idea of than she would. 

_ Gardens _ _   
_ _ Halloween Party _ _   
_ _ Christmas Party _ _   
_ _ New Years Party _ _   
_ _ Small gatherings _ _   
_ _ Birthday _ _   
_ __ Get rid of peacocks

The one that stuck out to her made Hermione shut the notebook.

_ Drawing Room _

The next morning Malfoy fell into step with her in the atrium, coincidence that they had arrived or whether he’d been waiting she couldn’t be sure, but it was nice. 

“I took a look at the notebook you gave me,” he was silent. “What can I do to help?”

“We can talk about it at lunch, looks like Johnson wants to see us first.” The pair stopped in front of their boss. “Liam, did you get in touch with Azkaban?”

The man nodded, his lips turned down in a slight frown. “I did, they’re happy to transfer him over tomorrow but I have to say as the department head I am a bit worried. This is more personal than we usually are, can both of you promise that this isn’t going to taint any of the research?”

“As I said before, the idea of Granger’s research is altering memories. It makes sense to have a subject whose memories we know so that when we attempt to alter them back we will be aware of the level of success.” Liam nodded but looked towards Hermione for only a second. “I’ve promised Granger that if it does get personal I would step back and we would request another subject.”

“This is not something I take lightly. As such, I’ll need reports at the end of every week that you are researching to maintain the level of professionalism we have in this department.” Waiting for nods from both of them, Liam strode back into the department.

Hermione took a deep breath. “Can you make a list of some memories? Maybe we could get a pensieve so I can keep a record as well?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.”

They agreed to see each other at lunch since Malfoy had work in the Time Room he needed to do and Hermione spent the morning pouring over their notes.

Harry joined them since he was back from a mission. When he’d first noticed they spent lunch together it had be quite confusing, now he just expected it. “Hermione tells me you’re joining us for drinks Friday.”

Malfoy’s eyebrow quirked up, it had been a rushed invitation and one that she wasn’t even sure he would accept. “I said I invited him Harry, he hasn’t agreed to it.”

“Yet.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Ron’s coming too.”

“I assumed he was.”

“He’s bringing someone.”

This was not a conversation she wanted to have in front of Malfoy, but Hermione nodded. “Alright.”

Hermione looked down at her food, she’d already just been pushing it around but now she found that the idea of it made her stomach turn. Ron was seeing someone, not even a year after he’d left. Malfoy was listening to whatever Harry was talking about but Hermione saw his eyes move over to her every so often.

Once Harry had gone the silence enveloped them. “So...tomorrow?”

“You don’t have to come, I know you and Ron don’t get on.”

“Oh, Granger, if you think I’m missing this you’re sadly mistaken.” His lips turned up at one corner, a smirk that was different from those he’d had in school. “And yes, I do enjoy telling you that you’re mistaken.”

“What did you want to work on first for your manor project?” The attempt to change topics was painfully obvious. “You should try to make the place brighter. Not just with light, everything about it is dark. The walls, furniture, decorations.”

“The ballroom is plenty bright.” A pale eyebrow rose in a teasing manner. “Though, I don’t suppose you’ve ever seen it.”

“Your galas were not something I was invited to.” 

It almost felt like Malfoy was trying to goad her in a way. “Well then, you’d better get a dress Granger.”


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy procured an empty pensieve for them and had it sent to the experiment room they’d booked. When Hermione arrived earlier than usual the next morning she already found him there concentrating as he extracted memories to put into the bowl. 

“I’ve taken two memories that I think will be best suited to what we’re trying to do,” Malfoy’s face hardened slightly, he knew that he had volunteered for it but was still worried about the outcome. “You’ll need to watch them, probably more than once, and then we’ll take the memories from my father once we’ve returned them and see if they match up.”

“How long do we have to prepare?” 

She could feel the tension radiating from him. “Two and a half hours.”

“Alright,” she put her bag down and nodded. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want.”

“I think I rather would.”

Silver memories floated around in the bowl, Hermione could see snippets of them as they glided across the surface before leaning her head into them.

_ “Draco!” A calm voice called as the little blond boy zoomed around the gardens on a toy broomstick. “Be careful!” _

_ Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her son, the smile on his own face wide and excited. “Mum, watch this!” _

_ He leaned forward, speeding up and aimed straight for a tree. He meant to swerve around it, to lean left and then come back around the right side quickly to see the look on his mother’s face, but as he leaned Draco fell from the broom hitting his knee on a root before rolling forward several feet. _

_ Narcissa gasped and then there was silence as Draco realized what had happened. Looking down at his scuffed and bleeding knee, tears started welling in his eyes. “MUUUUUUUUUUUM!”  _

_ Draco sobbed as two identical pops sounded and both his parents were kneeling next to him.  _

_ “What happened?” Lucius’s voice was soft with worry. “Did the broom malfunction?” _

_ “I-I-I t-tried to go-o around th-the tr-ee.” The young boy sobbed as his mother cleaned the area with her wand.  _

_ Draco scrubbed at his face as Lucius leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s get you patched up.” _

_ The boy looked so small in his fathers arms, his face nuzzled into the chest of his robes probably smearing snot and tears all over the expensive fabric, but Lucius just smiled. _

Hermione returned to the room and took a deep breath not expecting Malfoy to speak.

“He was loving, once.”

“And you want to remind him of that.” 

He didn’t answer and she dunked her head a second time.

_ “Draco!” The snarl was unsettling and Draco flinched. “You know how important this is to us, to this family!” _

_ They were in a small room, darkened by the drapes cinched shut. Draco stood with his head down, chin to chest, and stared at his shoes. Lucius paced in front of him like a caged lion, the disappointment written on his face. _

_ “Tell me, Draco, why you are so obstinate in your duties as a Malfoy?” The boy didn’t answer. “Pity, I rather hoped you would be an heir I could be proud of. Instead, all you’ve done is disappoint me, and the Dark Lord.” _

_ Draco flinched again. “I don’t want to do it, father.” _

_ He couldn’t have been more than fourteen, still a child. Lucius reached forward and backhanded him. “ _ You  _ do not get a say in the matter!” His eyes were wide, in fear or rage, maybe both. “You know what will happen if you refuse.” _

_ Tears spilled freely down his cheeks. “You don’t care that I don’t want this, you would offer your own son-!” _

_ “Crucio!”  _

The memory flung her out and Hermione gasped for breath. Malfoy had leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and staring at her with a guarded expression. 

“Was that-?”

“The first time?” His head fell forward. “Yes. But there were many other times after that. He apologized profusely the next day, bought me a brand new broom and took me to France for a few weeks.”

Hermione wanted to reach out, to take his hand in hers and give him some sort of comfort. But she knew that would cross a line, even if she didn’t know what that line was.

“I can feel your need to say something Granger, and I...I’m fine.” He finally looked at her, his eyes duller than she’d ever seen them. “He’ll be here soon so we should prepare.”

Lucius Malfoy, Hermione had met him only twice and both times were filled with disdain and haughty looks. Years had passed, Hermione was older now. She had better control over her emotions.

But the moment the aurors walked in with him she felt as if she was a child again.

If this was how she felt, how did Draco feel?

Lucius smiled in a deranged way as he was strapped to the chair, waiting until the aurors left before speaking. “Draco...how  _ wonderful _ to see you again.”

“Father.”

Hermione took a half step forward. “Lucius Malfoy, you are here to aid the ministry in its research. As a prisoner in Azkaban Prison you have been brought as part of your sentence to be tested on.”

“A test subject, am I?”

“You will be returned to Azkaban Prison at the end of every session and returned to the Ministry as needed until the experiment is completed. You will be obliviated so the nature of the experiment will not be discussed amongst prisoners.” Hermione had memorized it specifically so she wouldn’t falter in front of him. “Draco, would you ready the quick notes quill please?”

Lucius tsked as Draco did it. “Being bossed around by a mudblood, what would your mother say?”

“You have no wand so you will not be able to occlude your memories.” His eyes snapped back to Hermione who turned towards Draco. “Are you ready?”

With a curt nod he dove into his father’s twisted mind, searching for the memories he needed and extracting them into the pensieve when he did. Hermione scribbled some notes before looking at the memories. 

“Curious,” Lucius drawled watching his son. “That those were the memories you took. I wonder what it is you’re doing with them?” A sadistic smile turned into a sneer. “And why you’re letting the mudblood watch them with such ease.”

Hermione watched both memories and pulled back out facing Draco. “They’re the same.”

With a nod, he unsheathed his wand and spoke the incantation with clear precision. A dazed look came over Lucius as his memories were rewritten, once it faded he blinked a few times and looked between them.

“Where am I?”

Draco’s breath caught and he took a step back. Hermione let him, moving between him and his father. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Lucius Malfoy.”

“And your wife?”

“Narcissa Malfoy.”

“Do you know who I am?”

Lucius snarled. “Mudblood Granger.”

Hermione wavered for half a moment before asking the next question, gesturing behind her. “And him?”

His eyes narrowed. “I don’t know.”

“Do you have any children?” Lucius shook his head no. Hermione turned around to find Draco occluding and gave him a moment. “Would you like to confirm?”

He moved back to his father and entered his mind pulling out the amended memories. 

_ Narcissa was in the garden drinking tea when one of the pure white peacocks flew past her with incredible speed and tried to swerve around a tree, clipping the root and rolling instead. _

_ “MUUUUUUUUUUU” it screeched and Lucius apparated directly next to his wife pulling the injured bird into his arms. _

Draco had replaced himself with a peacock of all things, she’d want to ask him about it later. Making notes she went for the other memory.

_ The small, dark room was the same just as Lucius’s pacing was. But it was someone else standing there, a Death Eater by the robes he was wearing, and Lucius was berating him for his cowardice just as he’d done to Draco. _

Hermione removed herself from the pensive. “We’re done here for today.” She announced casting obliviate and watching as Lucius was escorted back out. 

Draco stood behind a table and ended the quick notes quill. “What did you think?”

“It’s certainly similar to what I did. Replacing yourself with a peacock was an interesting choice.” He huffed a small laugh. “Why don’t you go home? I can handle the notes and report to Johnson.”

He nodded saying he would see her later, and Draco left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione wasn’t certain that Draco would still join them for drinks. She’d sent an owl to let him know time and place but made it clear that he was under no obligation to be there.

She and Harry left from the ministry together straight to the Leaky Cauldron where Ginny was already waiting with Ron and his date.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Harry nodded and went to greet his wife and brother in law as Hermione waited her turn for the bar keep. 

“Getting up the courage to face him, then?” Malfoy leaned against the bar beside her. When her drink arrived he nodded and pulled out coins. “We’ll have the bottle and another glass.”

Hermione felt her jaw drop. “What are you doing?”

“After today, you and I are getting well and truly smashed. Any objections?” She sighed. “I’ll take that as a yes but you’re going to remain silent about them. Besides, you didn’t think I’d show up here with fucking Weasley and not need to be pissed? I’m surprised you’re not already.”

Looking towards the table, Hermione took a large sip from her glass. “This will be the first time I’m seeing him since he left.” She drained the glass and Malfoy refilled it. “Why did you think I was at the bar instead of at the table?”

He laughed, a real laugh, and it caught Hermione off guard. “Come on Granger, let’s go have some fun.”

Malfoy, ever the well-bred gentleman, pulled out the chair for Hermione, smirking as she warded her work bag and greeted the table. “Hello everyone.” 

“Er, hi, Mione.” Ron’s ears turned bright red. “You remember Lav?”

Lavender Brown. Of course it was her. “Of course I do, and you remember Malfoy?”

“Harry says the two of you are working together on something.” Ron’s face was disbelieving. “Anything interesting?”

Before she could even open her mouth, Malfoy was responding. “Even if we could tell you, I doubt I would.”

“You know we’re unspeakables, Ron.”

“Yeah, but you can say whether it’s interesting or not.” Ron waved across the table. “Harry tells us about his work all the time!”

He lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Don’t bring me into this one mate, I didn’t take an oath like they did.”

“You have to take an oath?” Lavender looked just as vapid as she had in school, the thought made Hermione sad for her. “Like an unbreakable vow?”

“Next topic, please?” 

Hermione’s glass refilled as the group started on about quidditch. And again when they brought up the joke shop. And before she knew it Malfoy had stood holding a hand out to her.

His eyes were glassy, he was definitely drunk, but there was no way he was as drunk as she was. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m taking you home, Granger. We do have to be back at it tomorrow morning.”

Ginny offered warm good nights to the both of them and Hermione could vaguely hear Ron’s outrage at Harry letting her leave with Draco Malfoy of all people. She grabbed his wrist as they walked out back towards Diagon Alley and the floo. To steady herself, of course.

* * *

Not feeling confident about his apparition abilities, even with side along, Malfoy flooed them back to the manor library where he filled two glasses with water. “Drink up.”

“Are you actually hosting a Halloween party?” He nodded. “Have you made a guest list yet?”

Malfoy considered it for a moment tipping her glass back with a single finger making Hermione drink more water. “I have.”

“Who’s on it?”

“You, of course. I even invited Potter and Potterette.” Hermione smiled. “My friends, and practically anyone else I could think of. Malfoy’s do not host small parties.”

They were quiet again as Hermione paced around the library, skimming over titles. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About Ron?” Malfoy shrugged one shoulder. “He left several months ago, it was for the best honestly. I just wasn’t prepared to see him so soon.”

“Or with someone else.”

She nodded. “We danced around each other for so long, but there were so many things...we weren’t right together.” 

“What did he do?”

“Besides get jealous and insecure at every turn? I’m sure you’ve noticed how he can be.” Hermione finished the water in her glass and set it down. “He’s always been intimidated by my mind, it’s painfully clear when he shows up somewhere with a person he’s obviously only physically attracted to.”

Malfoy shrugged. “His loss then, Granger. Everyone knows you’re brilliant, you don’t need me telling you that.” He paused on the verge of saying something else, but just shook his head. “You should get some rest. I’d be glad to hear you complain more about Weasley tomorrow.”

The next morning Hermione woke and downed a hangover potion she kept stocked for friends, she’d rarely ever used one herself. Once she felt human again she dressed for the day and flooed to the ministry.

The atrium was quieter than usual, but there were still plenty of people milling about. Work did not simply stop because it was Saturday. Hermione moved towards the lifts until she heard her name called.

Standing in the atrium was Draco Malfoy with two steaming cups of tea. “Good morning.” Hermione attempted. “How are you feeling?”

“Probably a bit better than you,” he offered one of the cups. “Although between us it was rather fun last night. I’ll never admit it to Potterette though.”

“You could just call her Ginny.”

“I could,” he shrugged. “But I won’t.”

Once they had gotten into their experiment room Hermione set up the notes while Draco pulled out the pensieve again, the memories still shimmering through the water. 

“From what you learned yesterday,” he was being clinical. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“It’s hard to say, my….they’ve had their memories altered for four years now. It’s been twenty-four hours for Lucius. It might end up being a bit different.” Malfoy nodded understanding. “But, if it works today then we know we’re at least on the right track.”

He regarded her with interest, leaned against the table with his arms and ankles crossed. “And what happens then?”

“Then, I suppose, I take a sabbatical and go abroad.”

“Will you take Potter with you?” 

Hermione shook her head. “No, Harry needs to be here. He has a job to do and he has Ginny, there’s no way I’m making him leave that stability to travel around in a tent with me again.”

“A tent?!” She laughed at the indignance. “Granger, you can’t travel in a tent. That’s obscene.”

“Well, I don’t exactly have the funds for an extended stay at a hotel while I search.” Draco snapped his jaw shut. “I’ve done it before, it’s not terrible.” Malfoy didn’t argue anymore, this was her journey and he would let her handle it the way she needed to. 

When the doors opened and the aurors brought Lucius back in he eyed them both suspiciously. “Why am I here?” He asked through his teeth.

Even though they had been bantering only a moment before, both Hermione and Draco fell into their working selves. “Do you know who we are?”

“Granger,” he eyed the witch before turning to Draco. “But I don’t know him.”

She went into the same speech as the day before, telling him that he was part of an experiment and would be obliviated again when they were finished. “Alright, are you ready?” 

Draco fidgeted with his wand, the wood feeling warm and comforting beneath his touch and he called out the spell watching his fathers eyes glass over again. It took longer this time, to put the memories back where they were, and after a few moments the man shook his head of any fog that was left over. 

Lucius looked between them cautiously for a moment. “Why am I here?”

“Do you know who we are?”

His eyes were murderous as he looked from Hermione to his son. “You’re working with the mudblood now? If your grandfather could see you now...if your mother-”

“Let’s check the memories.” Hermione had no time to listen to the diatribe Lucius was about to spew. Besides it being incredibly offensive, she could see her partner's jaw tightening to a dangerous point. Certainly at least one of his teeth was cracked.

Draco dove into his father’s mind seeking out the memories and pulling them into the pensieve for Hermione to check. 

“They’re back to normal.” Fingers gripped the desk so hard they were turning white, but Hermione kept her breathing and voice level. “Would you like to confirm?”

“No, I saw.”

Lucius growled. “How dare you! You are a disgrace!”

Hermione obliviated him before calling in the aurors to take him back. Once he was gone her head dropped so Draco couldn’t see her face. Her breathing became deep as she tried to steady her emotions, this couldn’t be personal no matter how much of a lie that was.

“Are you alright?”

“Are you?” His voice was clipped. “I’ve listened to that my entire life, but this...it worked.”

Raising her head, Hermione met Draco’s eyes, tears spilling from her own. “It worked.”


	7. Chapter 7

The experiment went on for another couple of weeks, Hermione wanted to test it on several different types of memories and for Lucius to also have a break to see if time was a factor at all.

They continued spending lunch together, no longer in mostly silence.

“Hermione,” a voice brought her out of the conversation she was having. “And Malfoy. What a surprise.”

She saw Draco’s eyebrow rise as he leaned back in the chair. “McLaggan, to what displeasure do we owe?”

“I’m here to speak to Hermione, if you wouldn’t mind giving us a moment.”

“Oh, I mind.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What is it, Cormac?”

Obviously Malfoy was going nowhere, so he squared his shoulders. “I was wondering if you were free Friday. I’d like to take you to dinner.”

The smirk across from her almost made Hermione laugh. “Sorry, I have plans actually.”

“Maybe another time then.”

“Maybe.”

Cormac left trying not to look too rejected, and Hermione couldn’t help but hold back a laugh as Malfoy continued snickering. “Shut up.”

Malfoy had become a fixture at Friday drinks, after spending so much time with Hermione and lunches with Harry it only really bothered Ron.

“What do you mean you’re going to Australia?!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What does that sound like it means?”

“It sounds like you’re going on a vacation.” Ginny kicked her brother under the table. “It does!”

“Ron, you know what’s in Australia.”

The death glare from Ginny did nothing to deter him. “Yeah, loads of spiders!”

Everyone just rolled their eyes. Harry turned back towards her. “So when do you leave?”

“A week,” Her glass refilled. “I need to get everything in order, find someone to watch Crookshanks, permits, portkeys...there’s a lot.”

“I might know someone to watch that bloody beast of yours.” 

Hermione’s eyebrow rose. “I will not be making Gilly watch my cat for who knows how long!”

“Not Gilly you raving lunatic. She could ride the cat like a horse, it would be impractical.”

“Does she own riding clothes?” Hermione quipped back with a smile. “It might actually be adorable.”

Harry, who had gotten used to the level of banter, smiled. “Who’s Gilly then?”

“My house elf.” The implication hung in the air for half a moment. “Granger popped over to the manor to use the library a few times, I had to defend my very existence when she saw I had an elf!”

“Unbelievable.” She muttered into the glass. “Anyway, we are not subjecting Gilly to watch Crookshanks no matter how cute it would be to see her ride him around the manor.”

Ron’s ears were bright red at the display of comfort Hermione had shown Malfoy, even Lavender was starting to notice and excused herself. Ginny kicked Ron under the table again. “Go after your girlfriend you ghoul!”

After he stormed off to the bar to find Lav, Hermione drained her glass holding a hand over top of it so Malfoy didn’t fill it up again. “I’ve got to go too. My appointment is at seven tomorrow to get all the paperwork finished.”

They said their goodbyes and it wasn’t until after the door had closed behind her that Harry turned to Malfoy. “So when are you going to tell her?”

“Tomorrow at seven.” Ginny’s eyes narrowed as she looked between the men, unhappy with having something kept from her. “Calm yourself Potterette, it looks as if you’re about to explode.”

“Well then someone tell me what’s going on!”

Harry rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth. “Malfoy is going to Australia.”

Ginny’s eyes widened to saucers. “She’s going to hex you into next week.”

“Well she wasn’t going to ask anyone else and she’s planning on living in a bloody tent.” He shrugged as if the answer had been obvious. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Let her go alone.” But she softened. “Regardless, thank you.”

* * *

The next morning, Hermione popped out of the ministry floo and started off towards the lifts while rummaging through her bag looking for the paperwork.

“You know,” the voice made her jump. “You would have run into several people already if they hadn’t been the ones to move out of the way.”

“What are you doing here?” 

Draco handed over the tea he’d brought. “Well, at the risk of ‘being hexed into next week,’ I am here to offer myself as a travelling companion.”

She stopped dead in her tracks staring at him. “What?”

“Granger, I know what this means to you and I know that you’ve ‘done this before’ but you don’t have to do it alone now. I’d like to go with you to Australia and help.” Hermione was silent, her jaw dropped open as she searched his face for any insincerity. “Also, I have a wonderful and brand new tent so we would want for nothing.”

He started listing off the amenities of the tent but he may as well have been underwater for all she heard. “Why?”

“Why does a tent bound for Australia have a bug repelling charm?”

“No, why are you doing this?”

With a voice so small Draco thought she might start crying. “Because you don’t have to do this alone Hermione.” Resting his hand on her shoulder, Draco could feel her body trembling. “Let me help you.”

“You said you knew of someone to watch my cat?”

He laughed then, finding her question to be her agreement instead of a change in subject. “In fact, I do. Pansy.”

“Parkinson?”

“The same.” They entered the lift. “She and Theo are thinking of getting a cat and have expressed interest in a trial run. They’d do it at no cost which I didn’t assume was a stipulation but I’m quite sure it’s a perk.”

Hermione sipped her tea thinking it over. “Pansy isn’t fond of me.”

“Well, neither was I in school but now…” He sighed. “If you’d like, we can set up a dinner and you can get to know them again. Bring the cat so they can meet and see if it works. If not, I’m sure there are others who will watch the beast.”

“Step one is to not call him a beast.”

“I reject it.”

They agreed to set up a dinner for the following night at Draco’s flat before they entered the department of magical transportation.

“I had no idea both ministries needed to agree to an international portkey,” Hermione mused as they finally left hours later. “It makes sense but I guess I just never thought of it.”

Malfoy let out a short chuckle. “Come over early tomorrow, we can make a plan before dinner.”

She’d already started on one, he guessed, but since they were travelling together he would need to know what it was. Of course, there was the question of whether she even knew where her parents had ended up.

Regardless, they were in this together and Draco was going to be as supportive as possible.

“I suppose we should let Liam know that you’re coming as well.” 

“Did you tell him this was a personal trip? Or that it was related to the research?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I came clean and told him, explained that just because it’s my parents the research hadn’t suffered and could be used for others. The idea of it being a breakthrough was enough for him to stop yelling.”

“Here’s hoping he doesn’t start back up with me.”

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione appeared at Malfoy’s flat knocking at the door. She’d been the manor a handful of times, but his personal flat was different.

“Granger, come in.” She expected much of the same decor as the manor had, dark furniture and drab portraits, but was pleasantly surprised with the off white walls and grey couch. “Can I get you anything?”

“I wouldn’t mind some tea.”

“And what about the creature?” Malfoy smiled as she glared. “You only said I couldn’t call it a beast.”

Crookshanks meowed from his carrier. “He’s fine. Should I keep him in here until they arrive?”

“No, let him free. I’d rather he be comfortable here before more people try to swaddle him.”

Hermione watched as Crookshanks wandered around the flat, sniffing things and jumping on ledges, before curling up in a chair warmed by the sun. “On to business?” She said, taking the offered tea.

“Yes, tell me about your plan.”

They sat on the couch going over everything Hermione knew about Monica and Wendell Wilkins, formerly of England, who now lived in a quaint home in Sydney Australia. “They own a sweets shop,” she smirked. “Which is funny because here they tended to people’s teeth. It took a lot of digging to find it, it’s not as though the shop is named after them.”

“How long do you suppose it will take to actually find them and put their memories back?”

“I don’t know that part. It shouldn’t take terribly long but who knows what’s happening with them? They could be sick or be in an accident.” Hermione nodded once, a way to ground herself. “Regardless, once we put them to rights I’ll need to fill them in on what’s happened and hope that they won’t be furious with me.”

Draco nodded along. “And travel. We portkey and then what?”

“Portkey from our ministry in London to theirs in Wellington, from there we’re advised to rest a day before catching another portkey from New Zealand to mainland Australia. We can’t just pop into the middle of a large city so they’re sending us outside the city and we have to make our way in on foot.”

“Will we be using the tent once we’re there?”

“There’s a campsite right outside of the city, once we get there to set up we will be able to apparate back and forth until we find them.” Pulling something out of her bag, Hermione smiled. “I’ve bought a cellphone as well. That way we can keep in contact with them.”

Malfoy stood and gathered the tea cups. “I should start on dinner, you can join me in the kitchen if you’d like.”

He refused her help with cooking, explaining that he enjoyed it and had offered to host so as his guest she was barred from touching the prep station.

Almost immediately after he opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe Hermione heard the floo activate.

“Oh, Merlin, he’s gorgeous.” The pair stepped back into the living room and watched as Crookshanks got coddled and scratched. “He loves me already, Pans, look at that smile.”

“Cats don’t smile at you moron.”

“This one does, just look.” Theo looked up and saw them. “Granger, lovely to see you but I must say I’m happier to have this guy in my arms at the moment.”

Theodore Nott had never been someone Hermione found herself at odds with, not in school and not when she saw him in Diagon Alley a year after the war ended. Pansy Parkinson on the other hand, was.

Pansy gave Crookshanks another scratch before sauntering over and kissed Draco on the cheek. “Granger,” she said finally turning towards her. “First let me just say, I know in the past-”

“It’s in the past.” The beauty before her started with a shock, letting a second go by before schooling her features again. “I’m trusting you to take care of my cat while I’m gone, that’s more than enough for you to realize I’ve already moved on from what happened.”

“My, my,” Theo joined the small group. “I never thought I would see the day where you two were friendly.”

Pansy spun with a sneer. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Nott.”

“How are you so easily trusting, Granger?”

“Crookshanks is part kneazle, they are great at reading people and intentions. The fact that he let you come up to him without knowing you was enough honestly, but he hasn’t left Theo’s arms. Even Harry can’t hold onto him for that long.” She smiled. “Are the two of you really looking to get a cat?”

Theo’s smile broadened. “Yes, I finally wore her down. I’ve wanted one since school.”

Malfoy moved everyone to the table to serve wine and wait for the food to finish. “No cat at the table, Theodore.”

“Fine,” he pouted. “So tell us how you’ve been Granger.”

“Draco says you’re going on a trip.”

She nodded. “Which is why I needed someone to watch Crooks. I’m going to Australia for work.”

“The both of you?” Hermione nodded, swallowing the sip of wine she’d just taken. “I’m assuming we can’t ask what it is that you’ll be doing there?”

“Not a chance Parkinson.” Draco laughed levitating the plates out.

“And Weasley is alright with the two of you travelling together?”

Hermione laughed, she couldn’t help it, especially after the annoyed face Malfoy pulled. “Not even remotely, but we’ve also broken up so he doesn’t exactly get a say.”

“Broken up?” Pansy leaned forward. “And you haven’t updated your wardrobe at all?”

“Pansy’s main coping mechanism.” Draco explained. “I shudder to think of how many dresses she went through in school.”

The conversation flowed between them, it was nice for Hermione to see the three Slytherins interact with one another but it also felt wonderful that they were including her without disdain and only mild tension. 

By the end of the meal Pansy was almost smiling. “Let’s do this again, dinner before you leave. We’ll have it at our house so you can bring the cat.”


	8. Chapter 8

The week leading up to their departure, Hermione found herself feeling more and more anxious. She’d started packing everything in her beaded bag but felt that it wasn’t enough. She should bring something from home.

“What are your plans tonight, Granger?” Malfoy asked as they walked through the atrium, they were leaving the following morning.

Malfoy was smirking, not the malicious one he wore in school but the sight still made her wary. “I thought we were having dinner with Pansy and Theo?”

“Indeed. Shall I pick you up? Let’s say six?” 

Without a word he waved and jumped into a floo leaving Hermione to question everything.

At 5:30 Hermione was showered, hair tamed, make up on, and was debating between two outfits. When the floo activated she popped her head out to find Malfoy looking around her living room. “You’re early.” She said taking him in. He was wearing black pants and a pressed white oxford shirt with the top button undone. “Can you help me choose what to wear?”

“Alright,” his eyes took in her robe clad form as he walked towards her open bedroom door. “I’m partial to green, of course.” The emerald color looked good against her skin but she’d kept from wearing it often because of the Slytherin connotation. “However, I think black would be better tonight.”

Thanking him she waited until he left before dressing quickly and pulling out a pair of black pumps before joining him in the living room. “Too much?”

“No, you look wonderful.” Draco reached into his pocket. “I have something for you. It’s nothing big, but with our trip I figured you might like to have it.”

He enlarged the object and she found it was a backpack. 

“It has an undetectable extension charm on it, so you’ll be able to pack everything in it. It also has a cushioning charm and a lightning charm.” Her eyes widened, if he hadn’t done the charms himself it would have cost much more than she was comfortable with. “I said we would want for nothing.”

“It’s too much, I can’t accept this.”

Holding up his hand Malfoy stopped her arguing. “It’s a gift, and it’s one that I won’t take back.”

‘Thank you,” Hermione smiled and set the bag down. “Are you ready to go?”

Crookshanks climbed into his carrier and Hermione shouldered the bag with his things. Malfoy offered his arm and side alonged them to Pansy and Theo’s. He knocked twice before opening the door and ushering Hermione in first.

Pansy and Theo had apparently adopted the Malfoy idea of paying their elf, and gladly thanked him for their food.

“So, you don’t know when you’ll be back exactly?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I’ll let you know when we get a better idea.”

“And you can’t tell us what you’ll be doing there?”

“Only if you want us fucking killed?” Theo pulled a face at Malfoy’s response. 

It was only the second time they’d spent time together, but Hermione felt comfortable there. Malfoy was right, they had changed just like he had. And just looking at the two of them interact Hermione knew that they were happy, Pansy wouldn’t just smile like that for anyone she was sure.

At the end of the night, Hermione started to help clean up only to be guided back to the couch by Theo. “You just relax Granger, enjoy your kneazle while you can.”

Draco fell into the seat beside her as Crookshanks curled up on her lap. “They like you, you know.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Because you like them or because the creature likes them?”

Hermione rolled her eyes even as Crookshanks craned his neck out for Draco to rub. “It’s a perk that he likes them, but I do as well. They treat me like a normal person.”

“Alright, we have something for you.”

A package wrapped in glittery green paper was set in front of her and Hermione had to blink a few times before fully understanding. “What’s this?”

“A gift, of course.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “This one was Theo’s idea, I have a different one.”

They watched as she unwrapped the box and pulled out a camera. “It’s so you can take pictures on your trip. Even though it’s for work I’m sure you’d still like some memories.”

“That’s so thoughtful, thank you!”

“Mine, on the other hand, is not sentimental like his.” Pansy leaned back in the chair, one long leg crossed over the other at her knee. “When you get back I’m going to take you shopping and you’ll update this wardrobe of yours. I can’t and won’t be seen in public with someone wearing a knit skirt.”

“We wore knit skirts all through school.”

Her eyes narrowed. “And I burned them every summer.”

When it was finally time to say goodbye, Hermione hugged Crookshanks as long as he would allow before leaping out of her arms and pawing at the bag where he knew his treats were.

“Thank you again for taking care of him.”

“Of course Granger. And thank  _ you _ for taking care of  _ him. _ ” Theo thumbed over his shoulder at Malfoy

Draco hugged Theo in response and Hermione was shocked to find Pansy taking her hands in hers. “Be careful,” her brown eyes were intense as they stared into Hermione’s lighter ones. “We don’t...come back in one piece.”

Pansy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, something she was sure all purebloods did, before being passed off to Theo. “We will eagerly await your return, o great adventurers, with tales and souvenirs!” 

“Don’t let my kneazel get fat Nott.”

With a wave they left and she apparated them back to her flat.

“That was actually a nice night.”

Draco shoved his hands into his trouser pockets in an effort to look relaxed. His shoulders told a different story. “It was. I think, if you’d like, they might even want to make it a regular thing when we return.”

Hermione’s smile broadened. “Are you all packed?”

“Just need to throw in some last minute things.” Draco moved towards the front door. “I’ll let you get situated and I’ll see you in a few hours.”

They said their good nights and Hermione set to repack everything in her new bag.

* * *

Because of the time difference their portkey left at eleven in the evening, Hermione and Draco would appear in Wellington at noon technically the following day. 

“Ready Granger?” Malfoy asked when they walked into the Department of Magical Transportation office at 10:30pm. She stared at the sight before her wondering if something was really wrong. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You own muggle jeans?”

Draco stood in the office wearing denim jeans and a light weight black henley shirt, his obviously charmed boots were dragon hide and she was sure they cost a fortune. “I can’t exactly go wandering around Oceania in my robes, can I?”

“Just an observation.” She smiled anyway. “It is summer down there you know. It might get warm.”

“I did pack with that in mind.”

A clerk approached the desk and cleared her throat. “Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, your portkey is being prepared if you’ll follow me.”

They were led to a small room with a table in the middle and told to enjoy their trip. Hermione immediately started feeling anxious. “Did you pack your notebook?”

“Yes.”

“And copies of our notes?”

“Yes.”

“And-”

Draco set his hands on her shoulders gently, his smile was warm and Hermione found herself wondering - not for the first time - how she’d ended up working with him and feeling comfortable enough in his presence for this. “I have it all, I have copies of the copies in a different place just in case. I duplicated my notebook and snuck it into your bag. I have the tent, I have muggle money, and I brought proper clothes.” She took a breath to calm herself. “It’s going to be alright Hermione.”

A well worn glove with one finger missing appeared on the table and a voice filled the room. “Portkey departing in five minutes.”

This was what she’d been working on for the past three years. All the research, taking the time to find her parents, even working with someone she was just barely acquainted within a tolerable level had led to this moment.

To finding her parents and bringing their memories back. To realizing that Draco Malfoy was a good person and how happy she was he offered to help. To realizing that no matter what, she would come home to friends.

She closed her eyes and took the time to think of everyone, to thank them all silently.

“Portkey departing in one minute.”

“Here we go.” She breathed, placing two fingers on the glove. “Ready?”

Draco winked just as they were whisked away and Hermione held her breath as the sensation turned her stomach. 

It felt like forever before they finally landed, both she and Malfoy reaching out to grasp onto one another for stability.

“Welcome to New Zealand.”


	9. Chapter 9

Once they’d gotten their bearings, Hermione and Draco were escorted into the ministry and had their identities verified followed by a run down of their portkey the following day.

“Your ministry has set you up in the hotel just down the street, a liaison will show you how to get there and back into the ministry tomorrow morning.”

It felt surreal to get the instructions, but Hermione’s brain was running a thousand miles a minute and once they were finished she practically took off in the direction of the hotel. “I’d really like a nap and then maybe we can find something fun to do? Oh, bollocks, I meant to grab film for the camera.”

“Granger, there’s film in it already. Theo wouldn’t give you an empty camera.”

“But I’ll want more, this is my first wizarding camera you know, I’m going to take plenty of pictures.” 

The street was so different from London already, Hermione didn’t know where to turn so she could see everything at once. If it hadn’t been for Draco she was certain she would have run into plenty of people. “You’re a damn nuisance Granger.” He growled.

“Get used to it Malfoy, this is how I’ll be the whole trip.”

She was sure he was muttering curses to himself, feeling as though he’d already made a horrible mistake, but when they got to the hotel he was smiling.

“Alright, we have one room for you.” The clerk didn’t let them argue before carrying on. “Two queen beds. I recommend the hotel’s restaurant for dinner, tonight’s special is kiwi meat pie.”

He went on with different amenities they would have access to and once he was done Draco steered Hermione towards the lift to find their room and rest for a bit.

“It’s almost one in the morning our time,” he said, yawning. “I’m knackered.”

“I want so badly to take a look around but if I do I won’t be able to keep my eyes open.”

The journey had pumped so much adrenaline through her that Hermione thought she wouldn’t sleep at all until they made it to Australia, but the moment things calmed down she felt her body trying to find any soft surface to lie down on.

They agreed to only sleep for a couple of hours before getting back up and wandering around. Without knowing exactly how long they would be there, Hermione argued that they would need to get on a sleep schedule that reflected the time zone they were in. 

Draco didn’t care either way. Once they found the room he fell into a bed and threw an arm over his eyes to block out the light. “If you snore I’ll hex you awake.”

Hermione chuckled from the other bed, her breathing already leveling out.

* * *

From a pamphlet Hermione had swiped on their way out of the transportation office, they were able to find the wizarding part of Wellington hidden down an alley and glamoured to look like overflowing garbage bins.

It reminded her so much of Diagon Alley, and Hermione immediately started down the path looking at each shop as she went. “I’m sure there’s a book shop around here somewhere,” Draco’s voice betraying the smile he had. “Aha, there it is!”

Regardless of the teasing Hermione did head for the shop to look around before leaving to find where she could buy more film. 

“I’m sure there’s somewhere around here, Diagon Alley has its own photo shop where you can take it to get developed.” Over a decade of having magic and she was still awestruck by things. “Let’s try in here.”

“It’s a quidditch supply shop.”

Draco shrugged and opened the door.

The day went on like that. They explored every shop in the alley before venturing out into Muggle Wellington and taking in the sights. Hermione had managed to take several photos of the area, Draco, herself, and the both of them together. She was so excited to make an album from the pictures when they got home.

By dinner time the pair was running on fumes. They agreed to eat and then get some sleep so they could be rested for their second portkey in the morning.

At six exactly the room telephone rang and Draco waved his arm towards the nightstand hitting things until finally landing on the receiver. “Hello?” His voice still raw with sleep, the sound made Hermione hum with appreciation. “That’s our wake up call Granger, time to get a move on.”

The flights turned on and she groaned but Hermione threw the covers back and got ready for the day. 

Draco let her use the bathroom first and Hermione did her best to control the curls that would undoubtedly keep her warm in the summer sun. She opted for a bun hoping to keep the hair off her neck and keep her cooler.

When she exited the bathroom she found a few parcels on her bed and a sheepish looking Draco. “You didn’t mention it, but Potter absolutely would not let me leave without taking gifts for you.” Four gifts in various states of wrapping sat there for her and Hermione smiled broadly. “Happy birthday, Granger.”

The gift from Harry and Ginny was a new pair of dragon hide boots for all the walking around she would be doing, a Weasley jumper from Molly ( _ Mum is worried you won’t be home for Christmas so she insisted it get sent with you _ Ginny explained in her note,) a couple of books from Ron and Lav, and the last box from Pansy.

_ A preview of what your wardrobe will look like when you get back.  _

The dress was a deep blue and looked as if it would conform to her body once it was on, but Hermione couldn’t deny the dress did look gorgeous. 

“As for my gift,”

“You already gave me the backpack!”

“Well I’ll be taking you to dinner tonight, lucky the dress was sent along.” She tried to argue but Malfoy just raised a hand. “It’s your birthday, we’re on a different continent. Let’s enjoy it.”

He went to get ready for the day before Hermione could argue more, so instead she packed away the things and got dressed pulling on her new boots.

* * *

The portkey to mainland Australia wasn’t as intense as the first jump had been, Hermione found that she was able to regain her balance immediately. They had been given information on the wizarding area in Sydney where they could get supplies and, when they were ready, where they could acquire a portkey back to Wellington.

Hermione looked out over the Sydney skyline, taking in the sight. Her heart hammered beneath her chest and Hermione had to control her breathing. Her parents were somewhere down there, she was so close to seeing them again.

She felt Draco adjusting her pack before he ushered her onwards, they had a long way to go before they could even start looking for the Grangers.

“ _ Cockatoo Island _ ?” Draco asked as they finally approached the campsite. “Where have you taken me, Granger?”

Hermione smiled and pointed across the water. “Sydney is right there, it’s easy to just pop over for the day. And we get to use your fancy new tent like you demanded.”

They found a spot away from others and Draco set to work erecting the tent making sure no muggles saw him use his wand for it. Once it was up he held the flap open and Hermione stepped inside.

It looked as though she stepped into a mansion instead of a tent. The table was long and made of solid wood, a full kitchen, two bedrooms with their own bathrooms, a heating/cooling charm, and running water. “This is opulent, even for you.”

“Did you miss the chandelier?” He laughed moving towards one of the rooms. “Let’s take a minute and then figure out where you want to look first.”

Hermione spread out some maps on the table along with notes she’d made, but decided to step outside first.

She took pictures of the harbour and the city before turning and taking a photo of the tent just as Malfoy emerged. “Theo will be pleased you’re putting that to good use.”

“I hadn’t even thought about buying one. He’s right, it’ll be nice to have some memories from the trip.”

“So, where to first?”

Some of the other campers had started to wander around the island and smiled at the pair. “Would you like a picture together?” One of them asked gesturing to the camera in Hermione’s hand.

Draco smiled and plucked the device from her hands. “Please, it’s already focused.”

He put an arm around Hermione’s waist, shoving his other hand into his pocket, she copied him putting her other hand on her hip and both smiled broadly.

“There you go!” The woman smiled. “Are you on vacation?”

“We are.” 

The woman smiled again. “Honeymoon?”

Both shook their heads. “No, nothing like that.”

“She’s always wanted to come here, I just didn’t want her going alone.” Draco explained further. “We’re friends, from school.”

When they got back into the tent Hermione plopped herself in a chair looking at the map. 

“I think the best bet is to find a map of shops in the area, there can’t be that many sweet shops right?”

“Don’t you know what it’s called?”

Shaking her head, Hermione felt the pressure rising from the venture already. “No, when I found the article it just said they were moving to Sydney to open a shop. I’m sure if we ask around someone will point us in the right direction.”

“Don’t forget, we need to get food while we’re over there.” 

Even though Draco had given her the pack, Hermione still brought her beaded bag as a less cumbersome way of transporting things to and from the campsite. “Alright, let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

It took the better part of a week to narrow down the part of the city Monica and Wendell had set up their shop.

“It could be near a beach.” Hermione laughed as she looked out along the water. “They always loved visiting the beaches whenever we went on holiday.”

“Too bad we didn’t bring our suits, we could go for a swim.” 

Hermione shrugged. “We could just buy some, there are plenty of shops nearby.”

It took some convincing, Draco was adamant he’d been joking about actually swimming, but Hermione won out and they bought swimsuits. 

“Are you coming or not?” Draco called into the changing room offered at the beach. “We’ve still got shops to look through.”

“I don’t know,” flashbacks to fourth year appeared in her mind, worrying about who would say something about her appearance. “I think I chose the wrong suit.”

She couldn’t see the eyeroll, but imagined it perfectly in her mind. “I’m sure you look fine, but I can’t say for certain with you still behind a bloody curtain.”

Gryffindor courage surging, Hermione threw the partition back and felt a wave of satisfaction when Draco’s eyes bugged just the slightest bit. “You’re right, it’s not as though I’m going to see these people again anyway.”

Mumbling a charm to protect their skin from the sun Hermione set out towards the water. The small waves felt good on her hot feet, the sun beating down on them giving her a shiver as her body reacted to both.

“Are you coming?” Draco was already up to his waist.

In truth, he didn’t like the way other beachgoers were leering at Hermione. He’d known she was petite, but work robes hid a lot of a person and the bikini was doing the exact opposite.

But it was more than that, he’d found that Hermione was pleasant to be around. They could talk about issues and have debates that ended amicably, ask any question and she could figure it out somehow. Even when they got on personal topics, Draco found that Hermione held wizards in a regard of their humanity, they were fallible. 

And she forgave. 

Once she had met him out in the water Draco noticed Hermione was on her tiptoes trying to make sure her head stayed above the swell of the waves that reached his armpits. “Granger, how are you so fucking small?”

He turned away from her stooping down just a bit to let Hermione climb onto his back. Had they ever touched like that before? It was essentially a hug...with almost no clothes on. But, they were in Australia, and even though they were there with a purpose Hermione still wanted to try and enjoy herself.

So she climbed onto Draco’s back feeling his large hands cup behind her knees as she rested her own hands on his shoulders. 

They didn’t talk for a while, just enjoyed the moments where they could feel like normal adults without the trauma following them or having to find lost parents. 

A whistle blew and everyone started leaving the water, only then did Draco let Hermione off his back. “Probably saw a shark somewhere.” She explained. “They’re known for coming close to shore so they make everyone get out of the water.”

“Alright, what’s next then?”

The pair changed back into their clothes and with a few drying spells were able to tuck away their swimsuits in Hermione’s bag before heading off again.

* * *

They had the same routine every day: wake up, go into the city, look around for sweet shops, come back to the tent, and mark off where they’d been on the map. 

Over and over again for weeks they did this, until finally they had a breakthrough.

“Have we tried that place yet?” Malfoy pointed to a shop a little bit away, it wasn’t as flashy looking as some of the others they’d seen, the window had _MINNIE_ _SWEETS_ painted with purple lettering and a gumball machine out front.

He didn’t wait for an answer, he knew it would be no, instead grabbing Hermione’s wrist and guiding her across the street.

The shop had several patrons in it and Hermione peered through the window hoping to catch a glimpse of someone behind the counter. 

“Come on,” Malfoy pressed a hand to her back guiding Hermione to the door. “We won’t get answers out here.”

Somehow, before even entering the store, Hermione knew. And as she moved towards one of the walls she saw them.

“Draco.” One of her hands darted out and wrapped around his wrist, she needed to feel grounded. “It’s them.”

Of everything they had planned, Hermione hadn’t thought about how she would approach her parents. Would she just walk up to them and introduce herself? Would she simply use the counter spell and have them be confused as to why they were there?

Wendell Wilkins smiled at the pair.

“I...I can’t….I’m sorry.”

“Hermione!” Draco tried to stop her, but he watched as Hermione ran out of the store, probably to an alley where she could apparate back to the tent. “Damn.”

“Everything alright?”

He turned and found Wendell smiling, both hands in his pockets. “Yeah, it’s just….she lost her parents. The shop reminded her of them.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, can I ask what it was about the shop that reminded her?”

_ Shit, how am I supposed to do this?  _ “Actually, it was you. And your wife. You both look like them.”

“I’m sure that was a shock to her.” Draco nodded. “Is she from England too? Or did you meet here?”

“England as well, she’s from London and I’m from Wiltshire.”

A woman joined them, her smile welcoming. “Another Englishman in our midst? And with a Londoner no less, well aren’t we lucky Wendell.”

“That we are.” He agreed. “This young lad was just telling me his girlfriend had a shock seeing us, we remind her of her parents.”

Her smile turned sad and Draco felt as though it was his fault somehow. “Unfortunately, we never had children. If you’d like, come round for tea tomorrow and we can meet her? That might help her get some sort of closure if she needs it.”

“Here,” Wendell pulled out a business card. “Just give us a ring and we’ll have it all ready for you.”

Thanking them both and apologizing for the scene, Draco left the shop hoping Hermione hadn’t run off too far. Before he could apparate though, Draco caught a glimpse of curly hair at the beach across the street and crossed to get a better look. 

Hermione stared out at the water watching the waves crash along the sand, she ignored the people laughing and talking only looking away from the water when Draco approached.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled. “It was just too much.”

“I know, you don’t have to apologize.” His hand went to her back, rubbing calming circles against it until she collapsed against him sobbing. 

She cried for several minutes before it seemed like she couldn’t anymore, but she didn’t move. Hermione stayed curled under Draco’s arms, her head against his chest, and listening to his steady heartbeat.

“Hermione,” he very rarely used her given name. “It’ll be alright. You found them, you know they’re safe now/”

“They named the shop after me.” She wiped the tears off her face before looking up at him. “Minnie, it’s what they called me growing up because Hermione was too difficult for a child to pronounce.”

Draco rubbed her back again. “They invited us for tea tomorrow. After you left, they approached me asking if everything was alright. I told them that seeing them had shocked you because they looked so much like your parents who you’d lost, they want to meet you to give you some closure.”

It seemed to Hermione that all her hard work, all the research and planning she’d done, had been thrown out the window.

She was so tired.

But when Draco suggested they head to the wizarding shops for a bit Hermione didn’t even have to think about it, she needed some sort of break.

Finding an owlery, Hermione wrote a quick letter to Harry letting him know that they were alright, Australia was beautiful, and that hopefully they would be home soon. Hoping the message came across, and without breaking the oath she’d made to the department of mysteries, she sent it and went back outside to find Malfoy waiting for her.

“I have a surprise for you.” His face had a full blown smile on it, Hermione was sure he had something up his sleeve. “I know you’re not the biggest fan, but I got us tickets to the Wollongong Warriors game in two days!”

Hermione blinked. “Quidditch?”

“It’ll be fun! We can enjoy something not muggle related, and you deserve to have some fun, what do you say?”

He had a childish excitement about him, Hermione was sure he would start bouncing around soon. “Alright.”

Draco had certainly changed, even from them arriving in Oceania. He seemed lighter, as if he could breath more easily. Hermione wondered if it was because no one knew the name Malfoy here.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Draco handed Hermione the card and asked her to dial the number.

And teach him how to use a telephone.

“Hello, Minnie Sweets how may we help you?”

Draco fidgetted. “Hello, my name is Draco we met yesterday.”

“Oh, yes, the Englishman! Will we be seeing you for tea today?”

“We would love to, if you’ll have us.”

Monica chuckled on the phone. “Of course! Pop round to the shop around four?”

When he agreed they said their goodbyes and Draco turned to find Hermione watching him, her eyes as wide as they could go. “Well?”

“We’re going to meet them at four, in the shop.” Her eyes closed and Hermione thought she might cry again, Draco pulling her into a hug shocked her enough that she kept the tears at bay, instead wrapping her arms around his middle. “I’ll be right there with you.”

They stood there for a moment before Hermione pulled back. “Can I ask you something?” He nodded. “Why are you helping me?”

Draco felt his brow furrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, obviously I’m appreciative, but you didn’t know why I was working on this when you offered to help. And when you did find out you practically jumped in with both feet. I’m thankful for it, and I’m glad that we’ve gotten to get closer because of it, I’m just wondering why.”

How could he even explain this without sounding ridiculous? Taking a breath Draco tried to look into her eyes, only to find them too intense and stare at her nose instead. “I know it’s not the same, but I understand what it’s like to say goodbye to a parent. And knowing that you did this because of what my family was involved in…. I don’t want you to think that I’m doing this as some sort of penance, but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me feel better about it.”

He smiled and watched as Hermione pulled her bottom lip between the teeth Draco had charmed to grow bigger in school, teeth that fit her mouth wonderfully now.

“Besides,” he continued. “It was nice being able to do the research together. You’re a good person Hermione, and I was glad to get to work with you on something, but you’re proving to be just as good of a friend, and I didn’t want you to come here all alone and do all of this by yourself without some support. It’s not as if you were going to ask Potter or the fucking Weasle so someone had to invite themselves.”

Hermione threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in one of the fiercest hugs she’d ever given. When his arms enveloped her in response Hermione let out a shuddered breath.

She was lucky to have him.

* * *

At three-thirty in the afternoon, Draco knocked on Hermione’s door. “Are you ready to go?”

He was wearing a pair of muggle denim jeans and a black t-shirt, they were just going for tea after all, he wasn’t expecting them to be wearing anything fancy. Hermione opened the door slowly. “You need to tell me the truth, does this look ridiculous?”

The anxiety in her posture was evident, but the outfit she had on seemed to suit her just fine. Just like him, she was dressed casually enough while still looking put together. “You look great.” He paused. “One more thing, I think they’re under the assumption I’m your boyfriend. I didn’t say anything yesterday because it didn’t seem like the time. I didn’t know how you wanted to handle that since it’s not going to change how this turns out.”

Hermione wondered for a moment before smiling. “I think it’ll be fun pretending to be your girlfriend for a bit.”

As soon as she said it, Hermione’s cheeks burned with a blush. She’d always thought Draco was handsome, in school it was more of a pompous look but as an adult he was still incredibly attractive. She’d be lying if she said the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. More so since they arrived here.

And this trip. Hermione realized a week into the trip that she wouldn’t have been able to do it without him, without the help he’d provided with the research and the support he’d given her since their arrival, which he knew she would need.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, voice low as to not scare her from her thoughts.

“I was just thinking,”  _ Damnit, that smile again. _ The genuine, enjoyable smile that made her heart beat faster. “I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you. I’m going to miss being with you everyday once we go back.”

“You think you’re getting rid of me that easily Granger? Draco’s smile broadened. “Not bloody likely.”

The pair apparated to a secluded spot they’d found near Minnie’s Sweets and walked towards the shop just a few minutes early. When they approached it, Hermione’s steps slowed down and she was all but dragging herself through the anxiety to get there.

And then Draco took her hand in his.

“Like I said, I’m here with you.” The door opened and Monica stuck her head out. “Lovely to see you again!” Draco said dragging Hermione through the door with him.

“We close just in time for tea every day. Just because we don’t live there anymore doesn’t mean we aren’t still English.”

Wendell appeared in a doorway behind the counter. “Hello you two, just back here!”

Once they were all in the room together Draco gave the smaller hand a squeeze. “This is Hermione.”

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Her voice cracked. “Draco told me he explained about my parents yesterday, I...I’m sorry for causing a scene like that.”

“Darling,” Monica took her other hand and Hermione tensed almost imperceptibly. “He did tell us, and we wanted to invite you here so that maybe you could get some sort of closure. We aren’t certain what happened, but we hoped we could be just a little bit of help.”

Tears were starting to form in her eyes when they were offered to sit, Hermione felt small but also as if the room wasn’t large enough for her. 

“So, tell us, is England just as we left it?”

The awkwardness was palpable, did Hermione even have a plan to explain things?

“More or less,” she lied. “When did you move here?”

“Oh, it’s been...what, three years now?” Wendell nodded. “We just decided one day to pack up and go on an adventure, strangest thing.”

Hermione learned about their decision to open the shop, how they came up with the name ( _ she just loves Minnie Mouse! _ ) and some of the things they’d done in Australia.

By the time she and Draco left, Hermione felt better knowing that at least they had been happy and healthy in the past few years. And they had been invited back over the weekend.

“I’m going to go lie down.” Hermione said the moment they apparated to the tent.

Draco watched as she silently closed the door behind her, he couldn’t understand specifically what she was feeling speaking with her parents and having to pretend they were other people. She’d held up well in front of them, but Hermione probably didn’t want to cry on him again.

Even if he wouldn’t mind it, he would gladly do whatever it took to comfort her the best he could. The thought had slapped him the night before, he was falling for Hermione Granger.

_ I can’t fall for her,  _ Draco thought scrubbing a hand down his face.  _ We work together. I was cruel to her for years.  _

He fell onto the couch throwing an arm over his eyes. “Fuck.”

An hour later Hermione emerged from the room, her hair was piled on top of her head and it looked as though she had been sleeping. “Sorry, I needed some time to think about what to do next.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Granger.” Malfoy set the book he was reading down. “How’re you feeling?”

Her shoulders sagged as she joined him on the couch pulling her knees towards her chest. “Confused. I don’t know how to do this. I can’t just outright explain it, they wouldn’t understand, but if I just use the counter spell on them then what happens to their life here?” He let Hermione ramble on, trying to think of a way he could help. “What do you think I should do?”

“Well, it’s not my decision to make.” He turned to face her, his back against the arm of the couch. “But, I think no matter what happens it’s going to be confusing and all of you will probably feel hurt. You already feel guilty enough, but you can be selfish just this once and get your parents back. Even if they don’t understand right away they will eventually, and you won’t be weighed down by this anymore.”

Thinking for a moment, Hermione finally nodded. “I think I know what I need to do.”


	12. Chapter 12

They got a portkey to Wollongong the night of the game, amazed at the sight before them. The quidditch world cup had been a large affair, particularly for Britain, but this was on another level.

The stadium was situated within a forest, there were levels that rose up from the ground but most of the stadium was below. A sea of people moving towards the entrance all decked out in their fan gear had Hermione smiling.

Draco was right, she deserved to have fun. They’d found her parents, they had a plan to give their memories back...there wasn’t much more she could do right now anyway.

“What teams are playing?” She asked as they joined the queue.

“Wollongong Warriors versus the Toyohashi Tengu.” Draco slipped her hand in his, to make sure they didn’t get separated. “The Japanese actually burn their brooms if they lose a match, it’s not exactly sanctioned by the International Confederation of Wizards but it’s how they do things.”

“They sound intense.”

Everyone around them was already cheering and talking to other fans. “They trained in New Zealand actually so their techniques are similar to the Macaws. Usually they do their training in storms over the water so it’s difficult conditions that help them get better and they also have to watch out for those muggle flying things.”

“Airplanes.” Hermione laughed. “You know a lot about this.”

“If I hadn’t given up quidditch in school, my goal was to join as a pro.”

As everyone was making their way into the stadium Hermione and Draco continued chatting, there was so much she realized that she didn’t know.

The match was brilliant. Hermione watched Draco follow the players and explain what was happening without berating her for not already knowing the rules. When the snitch was finally caught she found herself cheering with the rest of the spectators.

That night, she went to sleep peacefully with no worries about what came next.

* * *

“So we agree, it’s stupid?”

“Stupid doesn’t even begin to explain it, Malfoy.” They were walking down the street towards Minnie’s Sweets continuing with an argument that had started an hour earlier. “I refuse to do it.”

“Why? You haven’t actually explained why.”

Hermione stopped short on the path staring at him. “You’re joking? Give me one reason why I  _ should  _ do it!”

“Because you enjoy reading books?”

“That doesn’t mean I want to write one!”

Wendell smiled as they approached the shop. “It looks like the two of you are in the middle of a spat.”

“We are.” Hermione grimaced at Draco’s response. “Hermione was offered a book deal and refuses to take it even though she’s the biggest bookworm I’ve ever met.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to  _ write _ one.”

They were still going back and forth when they got into the back room. “What would the book be about?”

This hadn’t been part of the plan, but they could adapt. “Well...it might be easier if you remembered everything.” They stared at her, gasping when she pulled the wand out of her jeans. “I’m sorry, this wasn’t how I wanted to do this. Please understand I’m not going to hurt you.”

Before they could react Hermione gave their memories back. It took much longer than it had with Lucius and by the time their eyes became unfogged there were tears dripping from her chin.

“Hermione?” A sob escaped her and before she could move both parents were engulfing her. “Sweetheart, what happened?”

“I-I took y-your memories. It was the only way to keep you safe.” She sobbed harder. “I’m so sorry!”

After a moment the Grangers disentangled themselves and Hermione frowned. “Explain yourself.”

Draco stepped closer to Hermione now, the anger in her fathers voice worrying him. “Mr. Granger-”

“Not you.” His voice was firm, but not cruel. “We need to hear it from our daughter.”

“With all due respect sir, I helped Hermione with this and I know she’s feeling a hundred emotions right now. She did this to protect both of you, because we were in the middle of a war and she was a target which meant  _ you _ were targets.” He couldn’t handle Hermione feeling even worse about this. “I understand you’re angry or disappointed, but please know that this was done out of love.”

Jane Granger was sobbing quietly, her face covered by her hands. David Granger stood watching as Hermione cried in almost the same way with Draco standing just barely in front of her. “Who are you?”

“My name is Draco Malfoy.” Mr. Granger’s eyes narrowed. “I went to school with Hermione and now we work together.”

“Dad…” The tension in the room was too much. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt either of you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe from everything happening.”

“And who’s to say anything would have happened?”

Hermione sniffed, her crying now over. “A week after you left for Australia the house was ransacked. Death Eaters found our home and broke in trying to find the two of you.”

“You wouldn’t have been killed, they would have used you as leverage to get Hermione and Harry out of hiding. She did the right thing.”

Everyone was quiet now. Hermione had told her parents a bit about the war, small things about what was happening, but they hadn’t know the extent of it. They never would have let her out of their sight if they’d known.

The realization hit them and both her parents sat deeply in their chairs. “So what happens now?”

Hermione shrugged. “That’s up to you I suppose. You could come home, I fixed everything so the house is fine. Or you could stay here, either as the Grangers or the Wilkins.” 

“Wilkins?”

“That was the identity I gave you. Monica and Wendell, you moved to Sydney and opened a sweets shop.” A small smile broke out on Hermione’s face. “If you are too upset at me I understand, I can take the memories back and let you live your life here.”

Hermione waited as her parents stared, hoping that their answer would be one that wouldn’t break her.

“We’ll need to think on it. This has been quite a shock and….I think we need some time.” 

Hermione nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. “You can reach me at this number. We’re staying on Cockatoo Island. Take as much time as you need.”

She walked out and Draco went to follow her but was stopped. “I recognize your name.” He flinched. “You were the boy who was mean to Hermione in school, the one who called her that terrible word.”

“I am.”

“Then why should we trust you?”

Draco turned to fully face them. “Because I’ve changed, I’m no longer that idiotic boy who lives the way his father wants him to. I never actually thought those things, but that didn’t matter at the time and now that I’m farther removed from it all I realize just how stupid I was being. Hermione is one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met, she’s incredibly strong and she doesn’t ask for help because she thinks she doesn’t need it. But I care about her and I wouldn’t let her do this alone.”

“You care about her.” Mr. Granger looked as though he’d swallowed a whole lemon. “After everything, now you care about her? And she’s okay with who you are?”

“If she didn’t I imagine she wouldn’t have accepted my help.” With a nod Draco left the store finding Hermione outside waiting. “Are you alright?”

She turned and before answering Hermione wrapped her arms around Dracos neck and pulled him down, her lips crashing into his as she did.

“I’m alright.” She answered after pulling away. 

Draco laced their fingers and started walking. He didn’t have a particular destination in mind, but he thought that being out would help Hermione more than hiding in the tent would.

* * *

Draco couldn’t sleep, he kept thinking of the look on Hermione’s face when her parents asked them to leave.

_ She’s incredibly strong _

Hermione would survive whatever the outcome was. Having lived without her parents for the past few years, she knew that if they wanted to be Monica and Wendell Wilkins forever that it would hurt but she would be strong enough to deal with it.

Walking into the common area of the tent for a glass of water, Draco noticed Hermione door ajar as well. 

“Hey,” she was sitting out front of the tent watching the city lights, placing a small blanket around her shoulders Draco dropped into the space beside her. “Couldn’t sleep?”

She shook her head. “Couldn’t stop thinking about what happens next.”

“What did you come up with?”

Hermione sighed. “I don’t know.”

Her eyes twinkled the tiniest bit from the light across the water, her curls hung down her back as she normally wore them, and Draco couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. “There’s very few things in this world that I believe you don’t know, Granger.”

“There’s so many variables. If they come home, will our relationship ever be the same? If they don’t will we be able to salvage it at all? If they want their memories taken away again will I be able to handle it?” Looking at him Hermione’s features softened. “And then there’s you.”

_ And she’s okay with who you are?  _ “What about me?”

“Well I think it’s fair to say that I care about you more than I’ve let on.” She smiled. “Spending all this time with you, going to the manor and feeling safe because you were there, you helping me with this...I couldn’t have found them without you. So, when we go home, what do we do?”

A cool hand slid across her cheek, fingers nestling in the hair at the nape of her neck, and Draco pulled Hermione in for a soft kiss. “I think we do whatever the hell we want. Everyone else be damned.”

His friends would be fine with it, from the few times they’d been with Hermione he could see that they accepted her. Potter would be alright and with him came Ginny, it was Ron that would be the problem.

But he didn’t fucking care about Weasley or his feelings.

“What is it that you want?”

Hermione rested her forehead against Dracos, there were so many things that could go wrong but she didn’t care. “I’d like to go on a date.”

“Just one? How about I take you on several?” He laughed quietly. “I’d like for you to help me reclaim the manor. I don’t know how to do that on my own.”

“I’ve been working on that actually. The notebook you gave me, I’ve been writing ideas in it.”

Draco draped an arm around her waist pulling their bodies closer to watch the water together. 


	13. Chapter 13

The moment they returned to England it seemed like everything happened at once. Their friends wanted to know they were alright, that Hermione’s parents were safe, whether they were coming back or not...it had been almost too much for Hermione to handle.

She took solace in showing up to Pansy and Theo’s house for dinner and having Crookshanks leap into her arms, he had definitely gained a few pounds and she was certain there was a new bag of elegant treats for him. 

He’d also made a friend in a small kitten they had named Jonsey, who Crookshanks had apparently taught everything he knew.

Work was much the same, they’d been called into Johnson’s office the first day back and provided a report on how their research had panned out. At the end, even he was happy to hear that Hermione’s parents were alright.

What they worried about the most, however, was what Draco had previously coined as the  _ Manor Memories Project.  _

She’d helped redecorate rooms with brighter decor, completely destroyed the drawing room, and organized a Halloween party.

Even still, the biggest and best part of that list, was Christmas.

_ You are cordially invited to the Christmas Party at Malfoy Manor _

_ 25 December at seven in the evening _

_ Black tie dress _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger _

“You don’t think it’s a bit much?”

Hermione looked out across the ballroom, the ice sculptures were surrounded by hors d’oeuvres and drinks chilled by the small snow cloud above, platters of food were ready to be charmed and make their way through the guests, a giant fir tree sat in the corner immaculately decorated.

“I think it’s perfect considering that Halloween party you put on.”

“I thought the costumes were great!”

Draco laughed. “You made us wear some muggle thing that no one recognized.”

“I maintain it was wonderful.”

They had spent the morning at Draco’s flat opening gifts before having lunch with her parents. The relationship was still tenuous, and they outright said that they would be keep Draco at a cool distance until he proved they could trust him, but the meal was more fun than it had been in previous months.

Hermione felt peaceful. 

Draco’s hand slid around her waist, the emerald green dress he’d purchased for her smooth against her skin and hugging her curves delightfully. 

“Gilly is letting Mister and Miss know that guests are starting to arrive.”

Pansy and Theo strode into the room greeting them both warmly. “Beautiful dress,” Pansy commented, taking in the sight before her. “I hope you’re wearing some of the new things I bought you.”

With a wink she moved on to Draco whispering ‘thank you’ into his ear.

Before they knew it the ballroom was bustling with activity, people from school and work mingled together in a strange and amicable way.

“You don’t regret it?” Draco asked, finding her a little later and watching the room alongside her girlfriend. “Leaving the ministry?”

Neither of them announced to anyone that they were starting a relationship when they returned from Australia, the pair wanted to make sure the feelings wouldn’t fizz out before making any rash decisions, but the longer they went the deeper they felt for one another.

So Hermione quit.

Draco encouraged her to take the book deal and with approval from both Harry and Ron she wrote about their involvement in the war.

She finished the book within a month and it had already gone on sale, her contract extended to different moments in the war, specifically at Hogwarts. Hermione was certain it wouldn’t be less than three more volumes.

Draco had offered her the library to work in. Harry had given her an old fashioned typewriter, and Hermione spent every day cataloging their time together fighting the evil that was Voldemort.

“Miss Granger,’ her publisher approached, pink cheeked and obviously in his cups. “Wonderful of you to invite us. We’re having the loveliest time!”

“I’m glad you could make it.” She rested a hand on Draco’s arm. “You know Draco Malfoy?”

Jerry straightened up and held out a hand. “I haven’t had the pleasure. I would be interested to hear your side of the story, eventually if you’re keen on it.”

“Perhaps I’ll have Hermione write about it, a nice contrast to her own adventures.”

It was an idea they’d thrown around themselves, a way to get Draco’s name cleared in the public eye and showing that he didn’t have much choice on what he had done because of his family.

It would piss Lucius off, and that was what made Draco like the idea.

“Lovely to see you both.” Jerry waved and went back into the mix of people.

Gilly popped in front of them, her own elegant dress hung to the floor. “Gilly is letting you know, the balcony is ready.”

“Balcony?”

Draco smiled. “Come with me, Granger.”

The balcony overlooked the gardens, one of the big projects Draco had decided to undertake in the effort to make the manor better.

First the peacocks had been removed, then the hedges had been cut back, and a few trees had been planted. But the biggest part he’d been working on was the wide array of flowers that lined the paths now.

“It’s beautiful!” Hermione breathed as she saw. “Did you choose them yourself?”

“I did,” Draco wrapped his arms around her middle speaking directly into her ear. “Daffodils because you’re the only one for me, forget-me-nots I think for obvious reasons, orchids for your beauty, and red chrysanthemums to say I love you.”

She had been the first to kiss him and to admit her feelings, Draco made sure he would be the one to say ‘I love you’ first, and after some research and help from Gilly he’d decided on the perfect way. 

“Draco…”

“I love you Hermione, I don’t want to go another day without saying it..”

“I love you too.”


End file.
